The Truth Comes Out
by LilMisfit5290
Summary: When Liz is on the receiving end of the Subway Hero becoming a villain, Jack realizes his feelings for Lemon run deeper than just being her mentor. J/L centric. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*First fanfic I've done in awhile, and it's my first 30 Rock one ever. Appreciate any feedback ya got! :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 1

Sitting in his office Jack was downing yet another scotch. A typical moment after yet another one of his debates with the insufferable Liz Lemon.

He told her himself she deserved a good meal.

Someone who would cater to her Star Wars fetish and love of all things food.

Someone who would pull the lettuce out of her hair ever so subtly, to prevent that blush from hitting her cheeks and that random mumbled slang for a swear word from leaving her lips.

But of course, she's content to be with The Beeper King. Time and time again she finds her way back to that classless cod nugget eating, noogie giving menace.

She claims he makes her feel numb, warm, and sleepy.

But despite her willingness to settle for a hypothermia enducing rube, Jack Dongaghy was not willing to let his closest friend make such a terrible mistake, with a man who just stated himself, he'd go after Lemon like a killer whale goes nuts on a trainer at Sea World.

The last thing Liz Lemon and her hypnotic shark-like eyes had earned the right to see.

When she'd stormed into his office he'd told her to save her spitfire. That he already had replaced the buffoon with a 911 bird and all that was left for her to do, was bump the Beeper King for good.

Little did he know at the time, he'd manage to bump her first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*First fanfic I've done in awhile, and it's my first 30 Rock one ever. Appreciate any feedback ya got! :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 2

"Dummy...? Hey, c'mon Lizzy. Wa..wake up. Open those eyes and start, start yelling at me. P..Please? C'mon Liz you're scaring me!"  
Sitting on the cold floor by the D train, Dennis didn't care that his stammer had returned, or how at the moment the expression on his face made him look like a scared little boy who knew he was in for a tongue lashing.

He just wished it would come from the bespectacled brunette sprawled out on the pavement, who thanks to his hero complex and need to recreate his five minutes of fame, he was now forced to shield her unconscious frame from passersby. A last ditch, desperate move to protect her even though he was the reason she needed protecting. Too stunned to think to call for help, he frantically knelt beside her, frozen and wondering how he could be so stupid. Why he felt compelled to try and throw a woman who actually gave a damn about him at one point, literally under a bus.

"Now c'mon son! Do what your mommy says and brush your teeth! ELMO SAYS TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH!"

Pete grumbled into the phone while he slammed his palm into his forehead, wishing he'd never resorted to the Elmo voice in the first place. But the boy left him no choice, he was just so strong. After hanging up to prevent the Muppet from using expletives, picking up the pace he struggled to make his train all to avoid a browbeating from his wife. Only to hear shouts of disbelief making him wonder if someone else was getting one as well.

"What in the world?" He thought to himself when he noticed a large crowd in the distance gathered on the platform. And despite his tardiness, let his curiosity get the better of him and wandered over. Peeking through he saw a man with his back turned, knelt down beside a woman that seemed to have taken a bad fall. Feeling like he could be some help, even without his superhero toupee, he made his way through the clump of people, feeling a strange pull to the spot, combined with a feeling of fear and dread.

"Hey pal ya need some..."

"Oh crap, Pete I...I can explain I..." Dennis looked up guiltily, feeling the color drain from his face when the balding man gasped and shoved him aside when he saw the reason for the commotion, someone who in recent years had grown very close to his heart,

"Liz..LIZ!!! Oh my God! What happened to her!! I..Liz, c'mon hon can ya hear me??"  
"I..I tried that..."

"Well ya may have wanted to try an ambulance Subway Hero!!" An older woman spat from the crowd before coming forward.

"Step aside I'm an EMT."

The woman named Toni said as Pete anxiously stepped aside, only to set his sights on Dennis who was shakily standing nearby.

"Why..did you say you could explain what happened??" He asked frantically only to hear the crowd muttering behind him.

"Because this clown tried to recreate his moment of fame!"

"Yeah! The moron was all set to throw his girlfriend on the tracks so he could save her!"

"Luckily the train was on the opposite track but he still picked her up!"

"Yeah but..but she..she fell, I..Liz was always a bit of a klutz like that..."  
Dennis said sheepishly only to get piercing glares from the crowd, the iciest coming from Pete who came up and grabbed the slouching man by the collar.

"You say ONE more thing about Liz, and it'll be the last thing you say."

"Hey man we already got one head injury here, don't need another one."  
Another EMT said as they put Liz on the stretcher.

"I. is..is she.." Pete stammered fearfully as he released Dennis before taking Liz's hand. But whatever the EMT's response was may as well have been in jibberish. It felt like everything was a blur as he watched them help the pale wrongfully motionless woman into the ambulance.

"It's okay pal, it's all gonna be okay." The fear stricken man promised, and watched the ambulance drive off, but out of the corner of his eye saw Dennis in a dead on sprint, as far away from the scene as possible.

"Oh you can run but you can't hide!!" He said fiercely as he too broke into a run and grabbed the panicked looking man by the shoulders.

"I don't know what the hell you were trying to do. But if you _ever_ come near Liz Lemon again, you will have to get through me, and the entire staff of TGS. Including Crazy Tracy and Jack Donaghy. That girl's a part of a very loyal, very tight knit team Duffy. You mess with her, you mess with all of us."

Pete threatened, his voice so serious it even scared him. But not as much as the even more serious call he was about to make, to a spirited comedy troupe of all things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*First fanfic I've done in awhile, and it's my first 30 Rock one ever. Appreciate any feedback ya got! :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 3

TGS

"Guys c'mon. Can we just order some food!!"  
Lutz begged as he stomped around the writer's room impatiently and with a grumbling stomach all the while.

"Yeah he's right. Come on, we either wait for Liz before ordering, or we starve ourselves in the meantime."  
Josh grumbled as Frank tipped the brim up of his baseball cap that was hiding his sleep filled eyes.

"Are you guys off your meds or something? We order food without Liz, we wind up dead a lot faster and a lot more painfully."  
"Yeah really, need I remind you of the mac and cheese incident??"  
Toofer groaned, shuddering a bit at the memory even though it brought a trace of a smile to everyone present.

"Hey guys what's up?" Jenna chirped from the doorway only to get a collective sigh from everyone in the room.  
"Oh don't act too thrilled to see me."

"Trust me Jenna it would take a lot of acting."  
Frank chimed in getting a pout out of the blond.

"Honestly Frank, it truly amazes me how after all this time Liz still insists on keeping you around."

"It's my charm. Plus I'm the only one in here who can do the bears and space aliens justice."

"Well if there were any justice around here she would've canned you long ago. Would save me the aggravation of coming in here and trying to communicate with you on a human level day after day."

"Oh sorry if that concentrating thing gives ya crows feet Jenna."  
Frank smirked, and chuckled a bit when Jenna frantically pulled out a compact mirror.

"Don't _ever _do that again."  
She said in a clipped tone before taking a deep breath.

"Anyways. Has anyone seen Liz around? I promised I'd take her out for a celebration dinner for finally cutting at least one nuisance out of her life."  
"Oh you mean that weird guy selling those, clunky plastic box things?"  
"They're called beepers Cerie. And yes I do mean Dennis."

"Don't ya mean Douc..."  
Lutz smirked but was cut off with a disapproving look from Toofer.

"Sorry."  
'Aw Lutz don't apologize, ya beat me to the punch." Frank darkly chuckled.

"Well hey, from the looks of things he's outta Liz's life for the time being. Unless her rant in front of the entire city earlier proclaiming his loserdom was a hoax."

Josh smirked getting the room laughing a bit.

"Yeah that was something wasn't it. Duffy didn't know what hit him. I haven't seen Liz that ticked since well, one of my not so shining moments."  
Lutz admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah well Jack has gotta be thrilled. He saw how much of a schmuck Dennis was from the get-go."  
"Yeah..."  
Jenna said surprisingly nodding in agreement with Frank, taking everyone by surprise.

"Frank speaks the truth, surprisingly. I saw the way Jack looked at Dennis the first time they met. And it wasn't just that condescending, snide 'I can crush you like a bug you useless fool" kind of look. When he saw Liz with him, there was definitely a different look in his eyes. He was almost..protective of her. Kinda the way my dad looked when I brought home that wannabe pirate guy for Christmas."

Jenna said not paying attention to the snickers.

"Yeah 'cause he has a thing for her."  
Cerie casually replied as she touched up her nails, unaware of the stunned looks she was getting from the entire room.

"What? It's obvious. And Liz feels the same way."

"Oh, now that couldn't be further from the truth." Toofer groaned rolling his eyes.

"Yeah c'mon Cerie. Liz is totally out of Jack's league."  
Josh scoffed getting looks from everyone.

"No I didn't mean it like that. Jack would be lucky to have someone like Liz. It's just she's not his type."  
"Well, she did once tell me the only way Jack would be interested in me was if I was ten years younger and Asian."  
"Yeah, pretty sure that would only apply to you."

Frank said getting a glare out of Jenna.

"With Liz it's a whole other ball game. She's the only one Donaghy gives the time of day to. Probably the only one around here he really respects."

"Well I think it's nonsense. Jack may respect Liz and vice versa but that doesn't mean they were made for each other."

"Okay fine, don't believe the one person in here who's engaged."  
Cerie replied smugly.

"I'm going on a candy run."  
She said as she walked out, attracting the attention of every male present without making an effort, only to come back a short while later looking defeated.

"Hey where's the candy at?"  
Lutz whined.

"Some problem down at the subway, no service, so, sorry you'll have to wait."

Cerie answered getting grumbles out of the group, while Josh glanced over a text he'd just received.

"Hey turn on the news for a sec guys, a buddy of mine just said there's this crazy feature story that's material worthy on in a few minutes."

A few moments later Frank flipped on the set and channel surfed through the news stations, only to see highlights and teasers with voice-overs discussing an incident on the D train platform.

"What the hell?"  
"Well hey now we know what's keeping Liz...."

* * *

Meanwhile after getting an ominous phone call, Kenneth broke into a powerwalk down the corridor from his desk, with a frantic expression on his face only to nearly collide with Tracy coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey where's the frequency at Ken?" Tracy chuckled, but was surprised not to see the adoring typical smile on the face of the page, but rather an unusually serious, distraught and wide eyed expression, before Kenneth walked in the door to the writer's room where the group was waiting for the follow up to the D train teaser.

"Um, 'scuse me everyone, I..I'm sorry to interrupt y'all but I just received a call from, Mr. Hornberger." Kenneth said, his voice breaking a bit as he spoke.

"Geez! Kenneth, what is it man?"  
Frank asked as the whole room glanced at the page with concern.

"Yeah dude you look like you've seen a ghost!" Josh said as Lutz nodded in agreement.

"Kenneth please, just spit it out!" Toofer asked trying not to get frantic.

"Yeah Ken, c'mon this ain't cool. You really starting to freak me out! What's goin on?" Tracy asked warily as he took a solid grasp on Kenneth's shoulders in an attempt to reassure him.

"I..I just heard from Mr. Hornberger there...there's been an acc..."

But Kenneth much to his dismay but also relief, was cut off when the commercial came to an end, only to see the rest of the room gain disgusted expressions, just at the mere mention of the man they wished would just have disappeared ages ago.

Until the disgust turned to infuriation as well as shock, when an EMT being interviewed mentioned the potential severity of the head injury sustained by the victim.

A thirty something dark haired female, who someone else in the crowd mentioned was an acquaintance of Mr. Duffy himself.

"K..Kenneth, that,..that call you just..."  
Jenna choked out,her face paling and unshed tears in her eyes as she and the rest of the silent, seething and scared spitless crowd got a confirming nod.

Cursing on the outside but praying for the best on the inside, the group swiftly made their way to the elevator, and knew for Dennis' sake he'd better not have fled the scene to within a hundred miles of 30 Rock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*First fanfic I've done in awhile, and it's my first 30 Rock one ever. Appreciate any feedback ya got! :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 4

In his desk in the hall of the 52nd floor of 30 Rock, Jonathan was finishing some paperwork, all set to call the extension for the room across the way from him. He was prepared to wish his beloved boss a pleasant evening, per his normal end of day routine. But his finger hadn't reached the number one on the keypad when the phone began ringing.

"Mr. Jack Donaghy's office. This is Jonathan how may I help you?"  
The assistant sighed in a clipped, disgruntled tone of voice.

"Kenneth? Wait slow down, you're..you're talking too fast. Wait, WHAT happened??? O..Okay,yes. Yes I'll tell Mr. Donaghy right away. Th..thank you."

Nervously Jonathan approached the heavy wooden door and gently rapped before letting himself in. And he saw much to his dismay the man he worshiped above all else, chuckling over a deal gone right. In his eyes now, all was right in the world of the National Broadcasting Corporation and microwave oven programming, and it killed the young man trembling before him to tell him any different.

"M..Mr Donaghy, s..sir?"  
"Jonathan, please. You had your fifteen minute grovel and kowtow session this morning. If you'll excuse me I'm off to my reservation you scheduled for, damn, 2 minutes ago."  
Jack grumbled impatiently as he brushed past Jonathan to the coat closet, anxious to celebrate his day's success over his promised gold leafed dessert at Plunder.

"Mr Dongahy please, something's come up!"  
"Well unless it involves a dessert more expensive then the average midsize sedan I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

"It's not a dessert sir, it's Lemon!!"

Jonathan yelped anxiously only to see Jack's ears perk up at the word doubling for fruit and friend. A name that never failed to make his pulse quicken and his lips form a trace of a smile.

"What about Lemon?"  
Jack asked casually, not sensing the underlying tension until his gaze shifted from his coat to his assistant.

"I..."  
"Jonathan, what about Lemon??"

And despite his boss' calm demeanor, Jonathan saw a flicker of fear in his gaze that was unfamiliar and downright worrisome.

"There's been a..an..."

Jonathan went to say until a buzzing interrupted his train of thought, and Jack warily whipped out his cellphone.

'"Hello. Yes, what. Wait I never, emergency contact...but I nev.."

Jack stammered with confusion until he finally heard what the nurse was trying so hard to tell him. And without realizing, broke out in a cold sweat before running his hand frantically though his hair, quickly throwing on his overcoat.

"Yes..St Lukes. I...I'll be right there. JONATHAN!"  
"Yes sir???"

"Call police, report Beeper King, restraining orders."  
"Don't worry sir, I'll make sure Duffy won't get within a foot of St. Lukes."

Jonathan assured the pained looking man breathing heavily before him, only to see him turn around with fire in his piercing blue eyes, and a smirk that chilled him to the bone.

"Or within a foot of _me_...."

Jack said, his voice deadly, as he stormed out of the office to the elevator. But on the ride down his pure anger and rage towards all things Dennis was replaced with a mix of guilt and pure fear. Guilt towards himself for not protecting the hapless adorable witty nerd of a woman, who'd uncovered a place in his heart nobody else would ever reach; and pure fear for whatever condition had landed her in the ER. All courtesy of a certain man who if he came near her again would have a permanent residence there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Reviews keep me going so please, give me any and all of your feedback! :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 5

Briskly walking into the lobby of the hospital, Jack brushed past the front desk towards the crowd standing in a nearby waiting room.

But the fire he'd had in him the entire ride to the hospital was extinguished when he saw the anxious group pacing, chugging coffee, or in Kenneth's case frantically crocheting an NBC themed pair of panties.

Much to his dismay all Jack felt was racked with guilt, while thoughts raced a mile a minute through his head. Why hadn't he dealt with Duffy earlier on, gone with his gut and gotten rid of the lunatic before this happened. How did he let things get so out of control, and why was his closest friend paying the price.

All he knew at the moment was he couldn't face the loyal, protective and downright terrified bunch waiting on the other side of the door from him.

Despite the not so scholarly impression Cerie gave she was surprisingly intuitive and had his feelings for Liz down to a tee. Tracy was a wild card, but he had his moments of sensitivity. And if they met up in his current state, all hope would be lost for Jack keeping up his appearances as a stalwart force to be reckoned with, a noble status he'd achieved in the eyes of the comic.

The remaining writing staff would eventually pick up on the vibes as well. If they didn't Jenna's reaction certainly would clue them in. She'd implied on more than one occasion there was more between Jack and Liz then countless floors at 30 Rock separating their offices. And she'd be sure to run with whatever conclusion she drew and surely report back to the bunch.

He couldn't face them, any of them. And despite him being the trusted emergency contact, there was nothing anyone could say or do to get him in Lemon's hospital room. At least not until he eased his guilt ridden conscience the only way he knew how, by leaving. He'd work from the outside, arrange everything to keep Liz from ever being placed in this precarious a position ever again. He'd hire more guards, run out and find Duffy personally if the police didn't. He'd do anything for Lemon, so long as it didn't involve seeing her until her shark eyes could open up and look at him again.

But his master plan was interrupted by a nurse tapping him on the shoulder, who'd tried to stop him at the front desk earlier.

"Excuse me sir, are you Jack Donaghy?"  
"I..well er.."  
"I'll take that as a yes. Now since you're listed as Ms. Lemon's emergency contact you're allowed to go in and see her."

"I..I'm sorry but I'd like to get the go ahead from her physician if you don't mind. And clearly he's too busy to come and..."  
"Evening there Jack!"  
Dr. Spaceman said as he approached, getting a grimace out of Jack as he turned to face him.

"Leo, how..how is.."  
"Jack I..I'm going to level with you. Ms. Lemon is for the time being, unconscious. Partially due to the fall as well as we fear this."

Dr. Spaceman said as he held up a bag containing two empty Red Bull cans, two Twinkie wrappers, and an apple core with an empty pack of caramel dip.

"This was found on the scene. We also believe, aside from the impact to her head from the fall, Liz is suffering from a sugar induced coma. In any case we're doing everything we can for her."

The doctor said matter of factly, and Jack's normal skepticism to Spaceman's unusual diagnosis' wasn't kicking in at all. Once he heard 'coma and everything we can' everything else being said may as well be jibberish. Trying to process everything he simply turned and walked away, unaware the entire waiting room was watching him, looking for some sign from their power wielding boss, things would indeed be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Reviews keep me going so please, give me any and all of your feedback! And yeah this is a bit on the longer side, hope ya don't mind. :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 6

* * *

After hearing Leo's perplexing but nonetheless terrifying diagnosis, the group sat in all too loud silence, aside from the clicking of Kenneth's crochet needles.

Nobody was sure of how to act, how to proceed. Everyone was in such a state of shock, and were all uncharacteristically mellow. A total contrast from the group playfully sparring back in the writer's room. While Cerie was trying to brighten Kenneth's spirits by complimenting his impressive nearly complete knitwear, a teary eyed Jenna was leaning on Frank's sturdy shoulder, a surprising sight given their combative relationship.

Tracy was pacing around like a caged animal alongside Josh, while Pete sat with his head in his hands in a distant corner of the waiting room, looking defeated.

After he'd intercepted Dennis near the subway, en route back to the cops the coward managed to slip away from him off to the high end of nowhere. With the police and the media on his trail Duffy wouldn't get far but, Pete couldn't help but wish he'd just pounded the moron when he'd had the chance. At least given him a taste of what he'd put Liz through tonight.

"Pete...look, don't worry man, they'll catch that slippery SOB."

Toofer reassured, sensing his friend's tension, only to glance up and see Jack heading towards the exit of the hospital.

"What the..."  
"Oh....you've gotta be..."  
"Yeah not for long!"  
Jenna snarled, finishing Frank's thought as she stormed through the doors into the lobby and swatted the tall man on the shoulder, getting his attention when he stopped, even though he refused to turn to face her.

"Where do ya think you're going??"

"Jenna, I..." Jack said warily only to get cut off by a piercing glare he felt burn into his back, and turned slightly with pure pain clouding his eyes.

"Don't _Jenna_ me Jack. You're Liz's emergency contact for a reason!"

The blond hissed before lowering her voice.

"Because you made her your's..."

She said gently as Jack whirled around ready to deny anything and everything, but saw the worry in her eyes matched his own, and held his tongue, confirming Jenna's claim as she gave him an endearing smile.

"Look, Jack. Dr. Spaceman thought ya had scurvy 'cause you kept asking for her. What's to say she's not wanting the same of you right now?"

"How do you know what she wants!" Jack retorted taking Jenna aback.

"None of us know what Liz wants or what she's thinking or feeling! All we know is what she _needs_, and that's protection! Protection from the miserable lowlife who put her here. And that's something I can give her Jenna. Something I'm going to give her right now."

"Oh so you think beating Duffy to a pulp is gonna solve this, get Liz outta that hospital bed? I don't think so Jack. And you know as well as I do _that_ is what she needs. Not her boss risking jail time on a mad dash to punish her ex."

"Well what do you expect me to do then Jenna? Sit at her bedside, hold her hand, tell her everything's fine and be a regular Prince Charming to her Sleeping Beauty?"  
"Well, YEAH!"

"Jenna be serious. Last time I checked ABC owned Disney. Not the head of GE and microwave oven programming. This isn't some fairy tale soap opera Harlequin romance novel, this is real life. And Liz's is in jeopardy because of Dennis Duffy. And he's one problem I'm more than capable of dealing with."

"Okay so you're gonna turn into Jacky Soprano, sic some of your 'men' on him? What's that gonna accomplish huh Jack?"

Jenna snapped back as Jack felt himself lose whatever patience he had left as he took a deep breath before meeting her gaze, his blue eyes stormy and stony.

"It's going to keep me sane, distracted." He said in a clipped tone of voice, full of pain and raw emotion.

"It's gonna keep me from thinking, how there's too good a chance I may never see her beautiful black shark eyes look, roll, squint or smile up at me ever again. That's what it's gonna do Jenna. Keep me from losing my mind."

"Oh...Jack." Jenna choked out, tears in her eyes as her boss walked off, for the first time in her eyes, looking small.

* * *

"Gosh, can't believe it. Donaghy just walked off again!! Some trusted contact right there."

Josh scoffed in disbelief only to be cut off by a stormy look from Jenna that took everyone by surprise and definitely shut him up, but got a rise out of Kenneth.

"No, Josh is right. Why, it's just plumb crazy nobody's getting let in to see her aside from the man who just walked. My momma wouldn't stand for this at all!"  
"Wait, Kenneth!"

Jenna yelped as she accompanied by Cerie went after the stubborn page who was making a beeline to Liz's room.

"Kenneth wait, you're not..."  
"Oh he's allowed in miss. She's not in intensive care and, visitors are generally a help with coma patients. Just if you're not immediate family or an emergency contact you don't have a lot of time. About ten minutes at the most."

"Thank you ma'am. I won't be long."

Kenneth chirped as he cautiously entered Liz's room and took a seat at her bedside. Her paleness and the bandages and machines not even phasing him.

"Hi there Ms. Lemon, I figured you'd, like a visitor or two. Dunno if ya can hear me or not but, I think ya can. You tend to hear me even when I, drive ya crazy and ya call me an apple faced baboon. I got a feeling you'd call me that now if ya could. You know things have gotten so strange ever since we found out what that son of a married couple did to you. I don't consider myself a mean spirited kinda guy but, I'd like to hurt Mr. Duffy for hurting you. And I know a lotta other people want to as well. I don't think they'd even be sinners if they did. But, I do hope ya wake up soon. I know the one time ya left me in charge things went haywire nutsy cuckoo and, we can't have that. So, once ya get your beauty sleep here, not like you'd need it. So, come on back Ms. Lemon. We all need ya here."

The young man said in his trademark drawl before quietly slipping out of the room, leaving Jenna and Cerie teary eyed. But when they heard the nurse clearing her throat they stepped out and trudged back to the waiting room, unaware there was a very jittery man skulking in the corridor, hiding in an alcove nearby, dodging anyone in his path using a newspaper as a facial shield.

Stepping up to her room he looked through the large picture window, and cursing the moment he so much as lifted her off the ground he looked on terror stricken and frustrated, but not merely with himself.

"C'mon Dummy! Don't do this, you CAN'T do this to me ya understand. You realize how much shit I'll get into if you don't wake up!"

Dennis spat bitterly only to freeze when he heard footsteps approach.

"No....but _I_ do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Reviews keep me going so please, give me any and all of your feedback!

*A bit of a shorter installment here but I think you'll approve. Er, hope, I don't actually know. :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 7

* * *

His blood nearly boiling at the mere sight of him, Jack approached Dennis, who was struggling to appear tough but looking ready to crumble. And just about did when Jack calmly but forcefully, took a grip on his shoulders.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to pulverize him right then and there, he fought the urge as Jenna's comment flew back into his head. He had to play this cool, or run the risk of the surveillance camera overhead landing him in security. Which was currently filming him doing nothing more than straightening the slouching man's collar, while his eyes narrowed menacingly.

All the while, Dennis looked on wide eyed, before regaining a bit of his snarky composure and tried to shrug him off, rolling his eyes.

"Hey...wh..whatcha trying to do Donaghy? Ya know I'm already spoken for, right?"

He said with a smirk in the direction of Liz's room, and it took every last ounce of Jack's strength to keep from punching that grin off his good for nothing face.

"I don't know, what compelled you to show your face, let alone, come within a foot of her. Clearly, you're just a glutton for punishment or a class A moron. Neither of which, serve any purpose in my eyes. I don't care, what you intend on doing with the rest of your miserable, pathetic excuse for a life, but I can assure you Dennis, _none _of your future plans, will involve coming _near_, another woman. _Especially _Elizabeth Lemon. Do you understand me?"

Jack inquired, his tone soft, low and deadly, while Dennis struggled with how to wriggle out of this predicament.

"Actually, I don't think I do. Betcha, wanna teach me a lesson, right?"  
"Oh...wouldn't I love to."

He hissed, flashing him a devil smile.

"If I had it my way, your weaselly self would be in pieces all over this hallway. And, given the mob scene you created at the platform, I bet your fifteen minutes of infamy, wouldn't convince any staff here to lift a finger to sew you back up. Unfortunately for you, I'm nowhere near stupid enough, to make a spectacle of myself like that."

"Oh you...you're not?"  
Dennis challenged only to hear footsteps coming up from behind.

"No, I'll leave that up to you."  
Jack said, it being his turn to finally smirk when his nemesis was hauled off by security, squirming and swearing the entire time.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he leaned back onto the wall with an accomplished look on his face. But it turned to a pained expression when he snapped back to the reality at hand.

His mind was screaming to exit the hallway but his feet wouldn't let him move, much less his heart, which in the end won out as he pivoted to face the picture window, only to be hit with more emotion than he ever remembered showing in his life.

"My God, Lemon."'

Jack said softly, as he looked in and saw her lying still and white as a ghost, hooked up to more machines than he cared to think about. Without realizing he wound up in the chair by her side, unaware his hand had found it's way to her hair, set to brush away an invisible shred of lettuce.

A gesture that earned him proud smiles and nods of approval from a nurse, a page, and a blond comedienne who soon walked off, thinking this scene didn't need an audience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for the reviews!! They keep me going so please, keep 'em coming!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 8

* * *

"So, you'll have to forgive me, Lemon, but...while I consider myself a well learned man, bedside mannerism is not my area of expertise. You know with Geiss I almost, wound up in security like that half wit ex of yours when I...took him by the shoulders trying to shake the sleep outta him. What I wouldn't have given to do the same to that, beeper peddling scum, God if that camera hadn't been there...."

Jack muttered under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair before he resumed his gentle grip on Liz's hand, seated like a guard dog in a chair at her bedside.

"Of course that'd probably give you an excuse to, how would you put it, bust on me for a month. In fact if you ever saw, the way I've been acting since I got the phone call, you'd have a lifetime amount of material on your hands. Big, gruff, cold cutthroat CEO becomes hapless idiot around a weird wise witty wonderful writing woman. I bet you could get countless skits from that admission alone.

Only, odds are I wouldn't be laughing much because, it's all too true. The second I heard ''hospital' I, may as well have been back in the cardiac wing myself. I can't believe, this had to happen to you. That I was the one who sent you to that damn platform in the first place. I..it'd serve me right if you didn't open your eyes on my account. But, you have to know Liz I...I never meant to take, your friendship for granted. I value it more, than you could ever hope to know.

I just, never thought a day would come you, wouldn't be there, waltzing into my office in your bi-curious shoes armed with some quippy comment that, I'd normally groan over but, find amusing when it comes from you. I always thought you'd be here to make me laugh or wonder, whatever happened to you in your lifetime to make you, you.

I always assumed, you'd be here for me. It's funny though, how, I've given you so much reason to, not believe the same of me. Too many times I've let you down Lemon. And for that, I'm so sorry."

He admitted in a gruff voice thick with emotion, as he poured his heart out to the only woman worthy of it and gave her hand a small squeeze before gently kissing it, only to feel exhaustion sink in. And despite the chair being painfully too small, he reclined in it to the best of his ability, and soon drifted into an uneasy slumber...

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for the reviews!! They keep me going so please, keep 'em coming!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 9

* * *

****

_Decked out in his smartest suit, Jack couldn't stop smiling as he guided a blindfolded, dressed to the nines, but very confused Liz to the starlit VIP rooftop lounge of 30 Rockefeller Plaza._

_"Jack?"_

_"Lemon?"_

_"What's going on?"  
"Can't you simply enjoy the element of surprise?"_

_"No! Especially not when it involves Jenna taking me captive in the dressing room, squeezing me into a dress I can't breathe in, blindfolding me, and you both being the reason I'm not enjoying my last wrap party afterparty in the comfort of my own loft."_

_"Oh and what would that after after-party consist of? Curling up in your Snuggie and playing Tivo catch-up?"  
"Hey don't mock! And don't you dare forget cracking open my new can of squeeze cheese!"  
"Oh trust me, I wouldn't dream of it."_

_Jack said smugly as he led his best friend to a candle lit table for two and proceeded to take her blindfold off, where Liz saw much to her shock, squeeze cheese and Sabor De Soledad appetizers, and underneath a covered dish, a wrapper and a container that brought tears to her eyes._

_"Teamster s..subs, d...dipping sauce? H...How?"  
"I have connections. And you won't have to wolf it this time."_

_"Ohhh, Jack!!" Liz squealed with delight as she wrapped him in a bear hug that never got old before taking a seat._

_"So...you really went all out for the wrap up this year. I know, it's the last one, and gosh, I know TGS raked in 22 Emmys this year..."  
"23, I believe."  
"Oh yeah, always forget the technical ones. But still Jack! I was under the impression would be a tiny congratulatory dinner. We had the big shindig last night. I was banking on turning in my punch for a free sub at Quizno's tonight."  
"Well, you should know when it comes to Donaghy's it's not safe to bank on anything."  
"Ah this is true. I just, this is so sweet of you Jack. I'm never gonna forget this."  
"I was hoping you'd say that."_

_Jack said with a shy smile turning red in the face as Liz burst out laughing._

_"Jack Donaghy are you blushing??" She joked assuming he'd have a zinger at the ready, but her hearty chuckle turned to a nervous giggle and then nothing at all when she saw he wasn't doing anything but breaking into a nervous sweat._

_"Jack? What's going on..."  
She asked with concern only to have her question answered when she saw him reach into his breast pocket and pull out a small black box._

_"Oh my God. Jack, you're not..."_

_Liz stammered only to gasp when her closest friend got down on one knee._

_"Elizabeth Lemon, will you do me the honor of..."_

_"I'm afraid, she won't do you the honor, of anything, will ya dummy."  
"Dennis, please..."  
"You mean you didn't tell him? I'd save your jewelry if I were you Donaghy. Maybe for one of your brainless ex wives who reenters your life. Unlike Lizzy here who's hopping a jet with me tomorrow to La La land."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Jack...I was going to tell you, I just, found out tonight and I...It wasn't a sure thing but, they asked me to do a pilot!"  
"Oh yeah, and plus, gotta think about what's best for the baby honey."  
"Wait, Dennis did they..."  
"Yesiree! Turns out it wasn't just off brand cheez doodles this time. And, before you say try anything, I'm gonna be a part of my kid's life. So push all those single Baby Mama fantasies outta your head right now."_

_Dennis said as Liz cringed and Jack looked on, his heart in his stomach._

_"Dennis. I..I know, there's no stopping you from coming to LA with me but how I raise this child is up to me!" Liz snapped only to get met with a sneer from Dennis that sent a chill down her spine._

_"Oh honey don't even try that, remember I got a goldmine from my Subway Hero Hero & Sub Shop. Rich successful entrepreneur father or struggling writer single mom? You know who a court would choose. And, if you think...about trying to pull out of our plan, and stick around here with your soon to be retired best pal here, pass up your dream job for a Class A Moron like him, well, I suppose that's your choice but, don't expect me to let Denny there go along with it."_

_"You son of a..."  
A tearing up Liz cursed only to have Dennis yank her up from her chair, and away from Jack who was still trying in vain to hold onto her hand, but was trapped in place and couldn't move a muscle as she was dragged off._

_"Lemon..."_

_"Jack I'm...I'm so, sorry..."_

_"Lemon....no....Lem.._LEMON!!_"_

Jack yelled as he woke shaking in a cold sweat.

"Oh thank Geiss, it was just a dream, just a dream..."

He repeated to himself until he got his breathing in check, and after glancing in vain at the monitors he couldn't begin to interpret, but assuming everything was in order, he quickly got up from his chair and stepped out in the hallway, unaware he wasn't the only one showing signs of distress...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for the reviews!! They keep me going so please, keep 'em coming! (And yes, I know this is tipping the scale drama wise but, my only fanfic experience is of the soapy variety, sorry it's rubbing off here. There is a method to my madness though, so, I hope ya got it in ya to stick with me. :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 10

For some reason beyond her comprehension, Liz was trapped in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from no matter how hard she tried. The same horrifying moment kept replaying over and over. Like that tape of TGS Tracy forced into the VCR every which way, skewing the film and making Jenna's Muffin Top rehearsal skip and repeat countless times too many.

Only compared to what was going through her head right now, she'd pay to see that all too suggestive spectacle again. Anything but him...

_"Geez Liz how many bags of cheez doodles did ya wolf? You're gonna give me a freaking hernia!"_

_"Dennis wha...what the hell!! PUT ME DOWN!!" She shrieked from midair hoping to attract someone, anyone's attention but to no avail._

_"You keep squirming this'll just be even harder...Oh shit...why did it decide to show early today...C'mon will ya let me drop ya already, dummy!"_

_Dennis cursed in vain as he tried to pry the scared stiff brunette off of him and onto the track in time to carry out his reckless "rescue" mission. But when they both heard the whistle of the subway coming, reality took a backseat to downright panic, and for a few moments that felt like hours, their fear kept them frozen in place. Him panicking his scheme would be blown out of the water by passersby, her terrified for her life that decided right then and there to flash before her eyes._

***************************************************

"New York, third-wave feminist, college-educated, single and pretending to be happy about it, over-scheduled, undersexed, you buy any magazine that says 'healthy body image' on the cover, and every two years you take up knitting for ... a week."  
"You gonna guess my weight now?"  
"You don't want me to do that."

"I'm not a creative type like you, with your work sneakers and left handedness."

"You have to manage these people, Lemon. It's your show. You have the tools. Now get out there, build the house, add on a pool, and throw yourself in the deep end."  
"What if I can't swim?"  
"Then I'll do what my father did when I was two. Lure you to the edge of the pool with a puppy and push you in."

"Human contact is important, Lemon. I can tell by your stress level that you have not been touched in any way in quite some time. Not caressed, not massaged, not even groped on the subway."  
"Where are you headed with this?"

"Your mood affects the quality of your work, which in turn affects me. I would like to become a resource to you for improving your personal life. Do you agree that you need someone in your life, Lemon?"  
"No, I have bigger things to worry about than my personal life."  
"I would think that a single woman's biggest worry would be choking to death alone in her apartment."

"So, people do like me?"  
"Yes. people like you."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Of course I like you, Jack."  
"You know what I like about you. Those eyes. You have those black shark's eyes you know. Very intense."  
"T...Thank you."

"Well, I think that coworkers should have good personal relationships. I know we've had some missteps, but we've put all that behind us, and I'd like us to be... friendly."

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"I thought you said we were friends."  
"I said we were friendly."  
"Well, I don't like you anymore."  
"I don't believe you. Go easy on the pizza."

"Lemon, what tragedy happened in your life that you insist upon punishing yourself with all this... mediocrity?"  
"What, 'cause I'm eating a turkey sub?"  
"Your turkey sub, your clothes, the fact that a women of your resources and position lives like some boxcar hobo. Or maybe it's the fact that while I'm saying all this, you have a piece of lettuce stuck in your hair. I think it's time that you start enjoying some of the finer things in life. You have a million dollar view, but you refuse to acknowledge that there's a whole word out there. I like to think of myself as a winner, and I like to surround myself with winners. I see potential in you. Let me be your Jack Welch. Let me be your mentor. I want to hold your hand, Lemon."

"Okay. I admit it. Dennis isn't a sandwich I want to eat everyday for the rest of my life. I'm clueless about men. I'm clueless about everything that isn't this show. Maybe you can tell me how to live, because sadly you may be the most stable person I know right now."

"Lemon, today is the first day of the rest of your life. And what is the first thing you need to do?"  
"I have to break up with Dennis."  
"And why is that?"  
"We'll just get more and more tangled up in each other's lives until I just can't even get away and we're just like -- Oh, my God."  
"That's right. He's the Rat King. And there's only one way to break up with a rat, you have to cut him off completely."  
"I know."  
"You have to stuff your heart with steel wool and tin foil. You must be ruthless, you must be absolute. Remember always, you are the exterminator."

"Lemon, I want to thank you, for showing me that I could have a pleasant evening with a woman my own age."  
"I'm twelve years younger than you."  
"A woman your age then."

"I like you, you have the boldness of a much younger woman."

***************************************************

Using whatever energy she had she tried her best to say his name, get his attention and get him at her side. She knew she'd never live it down in his eyes or her own but at that moment, she needed Jack Francis Donaghy.

With his charm and condescension and backhanded compliments, and that sly smirk she consistently wanted to smack off his face, even when it made her weak in the knees. She needed his steady, cool, calm demeanor to reassure her things would be okay. That she was safe. She needed him to pull her out of this nightmare, and away from the monster that landed her there, the reason her vitals were spiked despite her supposedly deep sleep.

Something picked up on by the monitors as well as the staff, when a nurse peeked in and ran off in search of Dr. Spaceman. Attracting Jack's attention as his walk broke into a run and he was back at her side. She looked even paler than before and was sweated up, as if she was in the thick of some horrible dream, tearing Jack up inside.

"J...Jack..Jack..."  
Liz whispered, muttering fitfully in her sleep, hoping in vain he'd be there but unaware he was, explaining her still too high vitals.

"Lemon, listen it's alright, it's alright. He's gone you understand me? Dennis is gone and I'm here, _I'm right here_!"

"Not for long I'm afraid. Jack I'm sorry you need to leave immediately."

"Leo she needs me here, I can't just..."

"Jack you need to leave, now! Right now!"

Dr. Spaceman ordered as a nurse tried to escort Jack out but he resisted, leading the doctor and an intern to strongarm him out of the room.

"You're all being ridiculous! She needs me in there!"  
"Jack her vitals were through the roof and she was mumbling your name looking terrified. Your presence obviously was upsetting to her."  
"Leo for God's sake! I..It wasn't..."

"Whoa what is going on here?"  
Pete asked with confusion as he saw the doctors in Liz's room and a frantic looking Jack, leading his eyes to narrow suspiciously before he angrily confronted him half tempted to throw a punch. As far as he knew Liz was in trouble, and the man who'd just been kicked out of her room was the reason for it.

"What the hell did you do to her??"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for the reviews!! They keep me going so please, keep 'em coming! There is a method to my madness though, so, I hope ya got it in ya to stick with me. :) Also sorry, this chap is a bit abrupt and not majorly eventful, will get out more as soon as I get the chance.

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 11

"What...what did I do.."  
"Yeah, Jack. What did you do to her? She's been stable since she was brought in and now her vitals are spiked and she's petrified! All after you visited her? Don't think that's much of a coincidence!"

Pete accused as Jack looked on, struck speechless at how ferocious and bitter the normally level headed man was acting towards him.

"Pete...I..."

"For God's sake Donaghy, just explain yourself!"

"Look, like it or not, I _am _Liz's emergency contact. I have every right to go in and see her, and I don't need to explain myself to you. I wasn't the reason she was upset just now, when I walked in the room she was already..."

Jack replied but Pete cut him off.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Just that you stay away from her from here on out. It's bad enough she has to deal with you on a daily basis when she's conscious!"

"Pete listen to me, I know Liz's and my relationship seems complex but you have no right to judge it. You couldn't begin to understand it in the first place."

"Finally something we agree on! You're right Donaghy I don't understand your relationship with Liz, at all. Frankly it's baffled me since the day you met." Pete spat glad to let all his lingering feelings concerning Liz and Jack finally come to the surface.

"I mean, you claim you're friends but, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you hated eachother's guts.

I mean, what kind of friend, constantly belittles and ridicules every choice their friend makes. You pick on Liz for the shoes she wears, the junk she eats, if her hair's got food stuck in it. You mock her about her choice in movies and TV and always ask her what terrible thing happened in her childhood to make her who she is! Well I'll tell you who Elizabeth Lemon is. She's sweet, smart and clever and can make me laugh like nobody else. She does her job effortlessly, even picks up slack for when people slack off and no matter what, gets a show out every Friday. Even if she has to talk Tracy off some bender he's on or convince Jenna that she's the biggest star in the universe to do it. She even holds her own with you!! Until now anyways.

Jack I care for Liz very much. I know I can count on her and she knows the same can be said for me. We laugh and talk and rant and just have fun together. For God's sake she let my wife and I rendezvous for a freaking affair in her apartment when I was bunking there. And she's the only person I'd consider asking to do that. Our friendship's based on respect. How does your's compare to that? The most respect you've shown to her was when you offered that, corporate job to her. Probably just some master plan to make her fit in in the eyes of all those suits you won't even let her eat pizza in front of. Thank God it didn't work 'cause I bet, even if you had turned her into one of those supposed powerwomen you associate with, you'd treat her same as you do all the exes parading in and out of your office! Like gum you just stepped in. And quite frankly, that's the only attitude I've ever seen her get from you."

Stung a bit by Pete's remarks Jack was taken aback but soon regained his composure and cleared his throat knowingly.

"Pete, let me assure you despite what it seems, I care for Liz a _great _deal."  
He said simply but surely.

"Fine, you care about her, do what Spaceman says and stay the hell away."

Pete said expecting Jack to put up a fight or make some snide comment, but instead of the typical condescension and smirking, all he saw was a pained look on his superior's face he'd never ever seen, taking him aback as Jack sighed, turned on his heel and walked off looking small and defeated.

Still in shock of the whole thing, Pete didn't even realize there was an audience, at least til he saw Josh, Toofer and Frank come out of nowhere, clearly updated somewhat on the situation made obvious by the fire in their eyes.

"What happened to her? Why's she critical again!"  
Toofer asked getting a shrug from Frank but a knowing look from Josh.

"I bet he's why, who else was just in her room?"  
Josh accused as he walked up and got Jack's attention.

"You mess with my friends, ya mess with me!" The young man snarled before throwing a punch that Jack just barely ducked, only to have the fighting Irish in him take over.

"I knew Liz made you do the worm for a reason!" Jack growled, his voice low but his emotions high, and out of defense took hold of Josh's arm and sneered before he shoved him into the wall and stormed off, his blood officially boiling.

Making his way to the parking lot, grateful he'd driven his own car so he could slam doors without being stared at and drive his pent up anger away, he sped back to his loft not caring he was swerving and cutting people off like he was on a NASCAR track. Finally by some miracle Jack parked and made his way to his loft, in such a frenzy he didn't realize his door was unlocked.

Then much to his horror he saw a very unexpected guest standing in his living room, reeking of criticism, condescension, and cigarettes that she'd likely been deprived of on her first class flight from Florida, that he hoped to high heaven was a round trip ticket.

"My God, this day just keeps getting better and better." He spat sarcastically as he made a beeline to the minibar, not giving a damn her judging eyes were burning a hole into his back. He was just too tired to care.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for the reviews!! They keep me going so please, keep 'em coming! There is a method to my madness though, so, I hope ya got it in ya to stick with me. :)

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 12

"Honestly Jackie, you couldn't wait five seconds after seeing me before ya hit the sauce?" The older woman scolded as Jack physically tensed up, gripping the glass so tight it nearly shattered before he took a deep breath, regained his demeanor, and faced her, eyes narrowed.

"Coll, er...Mother_._ What are you doing here?"

Jack asked, reminding himself to fire the live in care worker he'd hired to keep his mother down south for the rest of her life.

"Got that prison guard posing as my aide back home to let me leave if I stopped calling him my nursemaid in front of his girlfriend. There was only so much teasing poor Pat could take."

Colleen smirked as Jack cringed, before downing one shot and then pouring another.

"How did you even get in, or past the doorman?"  
"Best break in method out there, the spare key I had some nice fellow make for me last time I visited."

"Remind me to get the bellman fired too."

Jack grumbled before turning to face her trying to keep from losing his mind.

"Mother, in case it wasn't clear, I'm not up for company at the moment so..."  
"Oh I wonder why."  
"Look I apologize for you flying all the way up here but, right now I'm far too occupied to, give your visit the, time and effort it requires."  
Jack sighed, his patience worn down to the bone.

"Do you understand?"  
"Yes, which is why I didn't come all this way to pay you a visit, just thought you'd like to know I'll be in town for awhile."  
"Oh, but I--"  
"Or as long as it takes for Shark Eyes to quit playing Sleeping Beauty, whatever comes first."

Colleen said simply as Jack struggled to pick his jaw off the rug.

"Wait, you came all this way because of Lem--"

"What, I'm not allowed?"

"But...but I..."

'You know Jackie, even though you and I don't have the warm fuzzy milk and cookies relationship, thank the Lord, what's to say I can't show a little compassion towards a woman that's been nothing but kind towards an old broad like me. When I heard about the stunt that jackass pulled on her I couldn't believe it and hopped the next flight out. Had to come and see how Lemon was doing for myself. You know quite well that girl made an impression on me, sweetheart."

"Yes I sensed that."

"And clearly she made one on you too, you making her your contact at the hospital and all."

"Mother, honestly it makes sense that we, that I..I mean we..we're colleagues. We, see, interact with eachother daily. I..."

"So that's the only reason you trust her enough to have a say in pulling the plug on you? Because she hikes up to the 52nd floor to see you every day? God, you may as well have given that odd fella stalking you in the hallway the job. I'm sure it'd make his life worth living."

"What are you trying to say here?"

"Just that I'm not blind, Jack. And I was born at night but not last night. I know quite well there's more to you and Liz then meets the eye, and for you to keep trying to convince me otherwise is just an insult. Like it or not I am your mother boy. And I saw it in your eyes the second you walked in here, you're scared to death for Lemon. Because you know deep down without her, your life would be a hell of a lot emptier."

"Well Mother did you ever stop to think emptier is better, for everyone involved?"  
Jack snapped bitterly before he took a seat, taking Colleen aback, and sighing a bit she turned to leave only to stop short when she heard him clear his throat.

"Mother if..if you stop by the hosp..."  
"Can I what, Jack?"

Colleen asked curiously as Jack glanced up at her with more emotion in his eyes than she'd ever seen, before his gaze dropped to the floor and he shook his head.

"Never mind..."

Jack said softly, wringing his hands as he stared at his shoes, so lost in thought he didn't even hear the door close. He kept on reliving the scene at the hospital in his mind. It terrified him to think that Leo's assumption could actually be true. What if Liz had been upset and her vitals had spiked because he was there? What if he'd let his ego convince him she needed him when in reality he was the last person she wanted or needed?

She had been calling his name in the thick of what looked like a nightmare. And looking back it didn't seem out of the realm of possibility it could be about him. Everything that Pete had confronted him with had been the absolute truth. Going back and reflecting on every snide or condescending remark he made towards Liz since the day they met, just added up to make him feel like a jerk.

All he knew was if he was the reason Liz had a setback, he'd be the most selfish man alive. And to top it all off, he'd been the reason that she went to the platform in the first place.

Racked with guilt and fear of the unknown, Jack regretted ever going in and speaking to her at all. He'd put his heart on the line completely back there, something he'd never done before. And for the first time since this nightmare started he found himself frantic over not just her not waking up, but what would happen when she did.

***

"Alright where is she, where's Shark Eyes?"  
Colleen asked impatiently as she walked into the hospital lobby.

"I..I'm sorry ma'am can we help you?" Kenneth asked kindly as he approached the old woman, hoping to be some help.

"You work here?"  
"No ma'am, I'm part of the NBC page program, but I dunno..I think I could be of service here too. Did you know they have candy striping here?"  
The page chirped innocently, eyes wide completely in awe, as Colleen looked at him dumbfounded.

"I know I couldn't believe it myself when I heard, course I'm not sure what it involves, heard people saying some downright ugly things about it so...color me a confused baboon I guess."

Kenneth said only to sigh sadly and sniffled a little as Colleen looked on warily.

"What's eating at ya sweetheart?"  
She asked, concern in her gruff voice as she led Kenneth over to a nearby bench.

"No it's just..Ms. Lemon calls me that sometimes, when I really mess something up for her ya know."  
"Oh I see...how, is Liz doing?"

"Last I looked she was still off in dreamland. I...I'm just worried for her I guess ma'am. It can't be good she's down for the count this long."

"Well...she did take quite a fall dear but...Liz is young, she's tough, she'll pull through this."

"Gosh I hope so. I mean...Ms. Lemon and I, we...we don't talk too much, most of the time she's running around talking to Mr. Donaghy. She can actually do that walking and talking thing without thinking about it!" Kenneth said as Colleen chuckled.

"Ah, yes I...I sort of knew that. So um, if you don't mind my asking er.."  
"Oh, the name's Kenneth ma'am."

"Kenneth. Um, how often do you see Mr. Donaghy talking with Sharkey..er, Ms. Lemon."  
"Oh, almost every day ma'am. No they're closer than a fattened up pig is to being ham. I even wonder some times if they're..."  
"They're what?"  
"Together. In the, um... biblical sense."  
Kenneth whispered as Colleen struggled to keep a straight face.

"But...they are quite close as all can be. Ms. Lemon even made Mr. Donaghy her emergency contact."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Personally I didn't think he really earned the job, I mean, he did seem scared to be around her and such. Course I just walked right in and talked to her..I heard that helps some."  
"I've heard that too Kenneth."  
"I've also been, talking with Him alot."  
"Him?" Colleen asked confused as Kenneth gave her an appalled look leading her to catch on.

"Oh..._Him_..."  
"Yes, I just...I don't know what we'll do if she's shut eyed much longer ma'am. I just don't know..."

Kenneth said nervously as Colleen, feeling an unusual need to comfort the upset page, took his hand in a gesture of affection that even surprised her. Both unaware that Dr. Spaceman was coming around the corner to tell them their worrying would soon be over, after all signs were pointing towards Liz coming out of her sugar coma, but to the doctor's dismay with a certain familiar name on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Yes, this fic lives!! **So **sorry for the delay with this chapter. Life caught up with me. *sigh*

I _do _have a plan though for this fic and I hope ya got it in you to stick with me. And as always, reviews keep me going so please keep 'em coming!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 13

After Spaceman walked into the waiting room and got the group breathing sighs of relief in unison, with Kenneth in the lead they walked over to Liz's room in typical upbeat fashion, aside from Jenna who's eyes were darting around in search of Jack, with no luck.

"So Dr. Spaceman sir, can we just go right on in?"  
"Settle down son, you'll all be allowed to see Ms. Lemon soon enough. However, she is fragile right now, and the last thing we can afford is her having a setback."  
"Well what's that mean?"  
Frank asked bluntly.

"Means we can't let Donaghy within a foot of her, that's what."  
Josh retorted, still fuming over the incident earlier, getting looks out of the bunch, aside from Pete who gruffly agreed.

"Josh is right. Last time was too close a call. Liz has been through enough, last thing she needs is more stress."

The balding man said, his paternal, protective side coming through. All he wanted was his best friend back in good health and spirits and he'd do whatever necessary to make it so.

"As far as Liz knows, Jack never showed his face. Alright?"  
He inquired as the group nodded in compliance.

"Alright I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to not all go in at..."

Dr. Spacemen requested but not to his surprise most paid no attention and brushed past him, aside from Colleen who was hassling some nurse about confiscating her cigarettes, and Jenna who was unsuccessfully trying to get a hold of Jack.

"Oh y..you guys..."  
"Shhh, Ms Lemon please, try not to overdo it!" A nurse cautioned as the group rolled their eyes and playfully smirked

"Yeah Liz, do what they want so ya can get sprung. I mean, the whole bedside manner thing, not really my thing." Lutz shrugged sheepishly.

"Yes I concur. The tact you're showing now is remarkable to say the least." Toofer chimed in as Frank chuckled.

"But hey I'm with Lutz on this one. I make more then a week's worth of these and my rent check's gonna bounce."

He said as he handed Liz a plastic bag which she happily found held six days worth of inscribed baseball caps, not counting the one Kenneth put on her head that said "Subway Heroine", getting Pete shaking his head.

"Oh you didn't..."  
"What? She got that douche off his pedestal didn't she?"  
"Yeah but did you need to remind her of it?"

"You know I'm sitting right here!"

Liz laughed hoarsely, wincing a bit as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah well you should be resting right there."

Pete said knowingly as Liz sighed but reluctantly leaned back against the pillows.

"You know you guys are the best for coming down and everything. But, how long have I been scaring Kenneth into crocheting stuff?"  
Liz asked as Kenneth sheepishly put his needles and knitwear in a nearby bag.

"You've been kicking back in la la land for about a week Liz."  
"A WEEK! Son of a..."  
"Married couple!" Kenneth interjected as Liz rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"Seriously though! I missed a week of, taping, rehearsal, everything! I..the finale's right around the corner!"

"Liz it's okay, we all covered for you..."

"That's right we did! Grizz and Dotcom made sure I didn't get too crazy, and Angie even got a pair of glasses like yours and a blouse and sweater vest. She did you proud Liz Lemon." Tracy cut in but it didn't do much good as Liz kept muttering under her breath.

"All 'cause that, class A moron Beeper King going and playing Subway Hero! I..stupid, jerk, fat nerd...

The brunette spat bitterly as her vitals began spiking.

"Whoa hey, settle down champ..."  
"Next time I see that moron he's getting a chin!"

"Hey whatever floats your boat man." Frank said.

"Wait, how could you do that if he's not allowed within a hundred miles of you Liz?"  
Cerie asked catching Liz's attention.

"You got a restraining order on him?"  
"Damn right! You thought we'd risk that jerk coming within a foot of you for a second time? Duffy's gone Liz, he's taken care of."  
Pete reassured as Liz breathed a sigh of relief and her vitals got back to normal.

"Good, everything seems to be in order here. You're making excellent progress Ms. Lemon. Give it a few days and you should be out of here."

"Ohh, good. Save Donaghy a few days of going berserk without me." Liz chuckled getting nervous laughter from the group, only to realize Jack still hadn't made an appearance, or so much as signed the card on the massive cookie bouquet to her right everyone had chipped in on.

"Miss Lemon? You alright?" Kenneth asked nervously when Liz lowered her head a bit and began absentmindedly fiddling with her blanket, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"What...oh, yeah I'm, fine Kenneth, just..tired."

"Well I guess we'll take that as our cue. It's good to see your eyes open Liz."  
Toofer said as Frank, Josh, Tracy and Lutz nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Liz don't worry, I packed you a bag with a few changes of clothes. Trust me you'll love it."  
"Oh I'm sure I will Cerie."  
Liz said forcing a smile as the girl skipped out, and soon enough the rest of the room followed her lead. But just when she was about to close her eyes she heard a knock.

"Oh come on now, like you can fake a little shuteye to get away from me."

The blond smiled as she approached the brunette.

"Sorry, what was I thinking?"  
"You better be thinking you better not pull a stunt like this again."

Jenna demanded as she embraced her friend.

"I mean it. Not again."  
"Okay I get the message!" Liz assured as she returned the hug a little tighter before sitting back.

"Even though I thought you'd be all about scolding the real stunt puller here."  
"Oh believe me, Duffy's been taken care of."  
Jenna said as Liz's eyebrows reached a different height.

"What?"

"Nothing just, the way you Dennis' name just now made it sound like he sleeps with the fishes. What did you guys do?"  
"Honestly Liz don't ya trust us? Look, Dennis won't be bugging you anymore and no, it's not because we offed him. Though we were tempted believe me."  
"Understandable I guess."

Liz shrugged sheepishly, getting Jenna concerned.  
"Hey, it's not your fault, alright? You let him back in thinking he wouldn't be a schmuck, and he proved you wrong. But you couldn't have seen this coming. All you can do is push him out of your mind. Cut the rat off."

The blond reassured getting more of a smile out of Liz, but not enough of one.

"Wait, somethings still wrong."  
"Jenna I..."  
"Don't start with that. Otherwise you're gonna hear a rendition of Muffin Top that'll make ya laugh til ya cry."  
"Ya mean cry til I laugh out of hysteria?"

Liz asked with a smug grin.

"Possibly. Anyways, what's going through that head of yours? You look like you're off on the moon with your beloved Mike Dexter." Jenna teased but barely got a chuckle.

"I..nothing."

"Ah, I see. You're thinking of a man actually in your orbit who's, a no show right now."

"Jenna..."  
"Liz, I know he was worried about you. He probably just-"

"No, Jenna don't, make excuses for him."

Liz grumbled. She knew since Jack was her emergency contact he knew quite well what had happened to her. Just didn't feel the need to check up on her.

"I mean he's, Jack Donaghy for pete's sake. The man's moved heaven and earth to show up on time to dinner reservations. And Plunder's farther away than the hospital. If he wanted to be here, or felt the need to be here, he'd have been here."  
"Oh Liz...c'mon you don't think he'd just, not come to see..."  
"No Jenna, I know. I..if he'd felt the need to come he'd have been the first face I saw when I opened my eyes. Aside from, maybe the doctors and stuff but, he'd be right there with them. That's what, emergency contacts are for after all."

The brunette sighed before plopping back against the bed pillows.

"Liz I..."  
"Just, forget it Jenna. Save your defending for the musical number you're gonna show Pete this week."

"Yeah 'cause she's sure gonna need it."

Pete chuckled as Jenna got a pouty look on her face before walking out.

"How ya feeling champ?"  
He asked but knew from the sorry excuse for a smile on the face what the answer already was.

"Liz, look just..do me and yourself a favor, don't sweat it about, Donaghy. Alright? When things like this happen you learn who your real friends on, who you can really count on."

"Yeah well, he could count on me for anything. Guess I was wrong to assume he'd return the favor."  
Liz said softly unaware of some company in the hallway.

"Well whoever said you could assume anything about Jack Donaghy."  
Pete scoffed.

"Well I thought I could! I mean c'mon, I see the man constantly every single day. I'm always trekking up to his office and lending an ear, going as his date to functions, taking his advice without wanting to go mental on him. I mean he made me his damn emergency contact! I was the only one he'd see when he was laid up in the cardiac unit after he went and had a heart attack!"

Liz spat only to hear the words come out of her mouth that her hand instantly flew to, muffling her squeaked out 'nerds' as she blushed bright red. She'd sworn she'd never tell anyone about Jack being hospitalized and couldn't believe she'd broken that promise, or that Pete had clearly heard her and looked taken aback.

Just like she didn't know someone else had heard, and stalked off with hurt, humiliation and downright disbelief in his stony saddened blue eyes as he chucked a bouquet of flowers and a bag of Sabor de Soledad puffs in a nearby trash bin.

Unaware someone else had witnessed the entire scene, but rather than walking away from the dilemma decided to face it head on. After all her confrontational skills were part of her charm. While she knew dealing with her son would be impossible since he was already halfway to his loft by now, she knew the brunette she'd grown to care for would have no choice but to listen to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! SO appreciate it and it def. keeps me going!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 14**  
**

"Mrs. Donaghy I.."  
"Colleen, Lemon."  
"Fine..Colleen I..I'm so sorry that, I let that slip about, Jack like that."

Liz sighed guiltily knowing quite well Colleen had heard her admission to Pete, but also given the man a glare that she was sure would keep him from admitting it to anyone.

"You have to know I never ever wanted for that to-"

"Sweetheart that's obvious. Besides I wouldn't worry, after the way that Hornberger fella left here I doubt he'll breathe a word about any of it."

"Yeah he did look a little freaked didn't he." Liz chuckled nervously.

"Anyways, I can't believe you came all the way up from Florida just to, check up on me."

"Don't make me out to be a saint here Liz 'cause I'm far from it. I just was concerned. Couldn't believe it when I heard what that maniac pulled. And on someone who loved him once upon a time."

"Not loved, so much as loved the idea of." Liz shrugged as she took a sip of water.

"Well do you love the idea of loving Jack?"  
Colleen asked point blank as the brunette nearly did a spittake.

"I..I'm sorry, what did you just--"  
"It's a simple question sharkeyes."  
"Um, not exactly!"

"Not exactly simple or not exactly, you have no feelings towards Jackie?"  
"I...um, well. Wait! I'm sorry Colleen but, all this happy juice they got me on makes debating a little difficult!"

Liz protested, amazed at this woman not holding back a thing, but not surprised considering who her son was.

"I wasn't here to debate anything Lemon, just to discuss the unusual bond you have with my son."  
"Well I admit, Jack and I are, close but..not in that, sense at all!"

"I see."  
The older woman sighed skeptically as she fiddled with a ring on her finger, avoiding eye contact with a clearly out of sorts Liz.

"Besides, I'm starting to think, maybe we aren't as close as I thought."  
"You mean 'cause he didn't sign that little cookie bouquet over there?"  
"Well, I.."  
"Liz, you do realize you're talking about a man who waited 8 minutes before checking on me after he mowed me down with his car. Sometimes Jack's reactions aren't the most expected, or timely, but take it from me, when a Donaghy man cares, he _does _react."

"Colleen I-"

Liz said softly, but even though she heard Colleen telling her exactly what she wanted to believe was true about her friend, not seeing any reaction whatsoever from him, coupled with her being in a not too terrific state mentally and physically, had her definitely doubting things, even things she thought were a given.

"Well it's high time I reclaimed my cigarettes. I knew I hated hospitals for a reason."  
"Wait, but I.."  
"Get some sleep Liz, and..remember what I said."

The old woman demanded before stepping out, while Liz slumped back against the pillows confident a frustration squiggle had sprouted on her forehead.

"Yeah he'll react alright. When Sheinhardt stops turning kids orange and Frank runs outta hat phrases."

She grumbled, pulling the baseball cap down over her eyes that she attempted to shut but it wasn't coming easy.

***

Meanwhile in the waiting area, Kenneth and Jenna glanced up at Pete who was anxiously pacing the space.

"Pete c'mon, you're gonna run a rut in the floor tile soon enough."  
"Jenna, I could've just done something incredibly stupid."

"Well what choice did you have exactly! If looks could kill, thanks to that ancient bit-"  
"Miss Maroney, please!"

"Sorry. Thanks to that, old woman, you'd be flatlining right now!"  
"Just, those eyes! So terrifying. It was a miracle I even managed to move after she gave me that death stare, and then when she growled at me! Felt like I was some unsuspecting prey in an episode of Wild Kingdom!"

Pete exclaimed as Kenneth shook his head and clicked his tongue before getting to his feet, officially ready to head home, knowing there was no way the sweet older woman who'd comforted him was capable of acting like a polecat in a henhouse.

"To be honest though I..I'm starting to wish I'd stayed."  
"Pete..."

"Jenna I mean it! For God's sake, if Donaghy was the reason that Liz got all riled up, can you imagine what her having a sit down with his _mother _will do!"

The balding man panicked as Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Pete, you have got to get a grip here. Liz can handle Jack better than anyone. She knows him better than anyone. If anyone can handle an encounter with his mother it'd be her, right?"  
"Well, maybe you have a point, but..."  
"No buts. Now look, you are in guilt overdrive right now. It's gotta end. I vote ya get out of here before you wind up being a patient!"

Jenna cautioned as Pete looked on in amazement at how unusually mature and concerned she was acting.  
"Well who died and made you Florence Nightingale?"

"Alright so I get a little overly conscientious in situations like this. Can't help it."  
"Yeah I sensed that. We better get _you _outta here!"  
"No..it's alright, really. Gotta put this mindset to good use while I can."

"Any chance you'll keep with it for rehearsal tomorrow?"

Pete teased as he slipped on his coat, only to lower his voice a bit.

"Just going back to that patient thing, that wasn't the painkillers talking earlier when Liz ranted about being someone else's contact, right?"

Pete asked as Jenna looked up warily at him.

"Alright, no. What she said wasn't, from being doped up. Jack did have a heart attack, right around the season finale awhile back."

"And he enlisted Liz to-"  
"Well who else would he rely on Pete?"

"Whoa..."  
"Yeah, whoa is right. But listen just, do us all a favor, keep this to yourself alright?"

"Alright look I'll make you a deal. I go vault about Jack's ticking taking a licking, if _you_ stick to the pact and keep mum to Liz that he showed his face."  
"Honestly Pete..."  
"Jenna, it's for the best. If you don't believe me look at those monitors next time he's brought up."

"But.."  
"Okay, I may be giving his mother the benefit of the doubt outta, fear, but I got no reason to be afraid of Jack Donaghy now, unless he upsets Liz, and I'm gonna do whatever it takes to prevent it."

"I..."

"And besides, it's not as if by enforcing this we're doing something he didn't already bring on himself. He knew the chaos he's created and he himself walked off knowing it was wrong, that he was wrong for being here. If he's willing to admit that why can't you make sure we carry his wishes out the rest of the way and keep quiet?"

"Arrgh, Pete!"

"Florence!" The balding man warned playfully getting a pout out of the blond.

"I mean it. Mums the word!"

"Alright, fine! I get the message!"  
Jenna said before Pete headed out.

"Didn't say I'd keep it though."

She smirked triumphantly before walking off to Liz's room, sensing after seeing the state her friend was in her cue was coming up.

***


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I own the 30 Rock DVD's, but nothing else.

*Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! SO appreciate it and it def. keeps me going!

**The Truth Comes Out**

Ch. 15

"Aw, blerg! What's it take to get a little space!"  
"Nice greeting."

"Arrgh. Jenna. While I'm beyond flattered you managed to pry yourself away from the mirror long enough to see me today, right now I gotta get some sleep otherwise my insults are actually gonna start registering with you."

"For the record they already have."  
The blond snorted as Liz sighed guiltily, realizing Jenna in hospital mode was not one to be taken lightly.

"And for the record I don't care. Because I know you well enough to know hospitals make you way less clever, way more vulnerable and even more angry badgery then normal."

She said as Liz attempted to descrunch her face, but wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"Especially when you don't have a clever and calm someone to call you out on your angry badger face and get you to lose it."

"Geez, love how I can't even get away from Donaghy when he's not even here!"

"Well from where I'm sitting, it, doesn't look like you really wanna get away."

Jenna said knowingly, as Liz was all set to go on the defensive, fall back on sarcasm, nonchalance, anything to avoid this.

But just sighed in surrender before glancing up, her dark eyes shining every emotion in the book as she shook her head.

"I...I _don't_."

She admitted softly with a shrug and a sniffle, before Jenna moved closer and pulled her into a hug, trying to be sensitive and supportive even with a satisfied smile on her face.

"And you won't have to."  
She reassured as Liz pulled back, confused as she dried her eyes with her sleeve.

"Jenna what are you-"

"Liz, Jack was _here_!"  
"I...what?"

"Jack Donaghy was here Liz, in this hospital, in this room. When you were out, the whole time, he sat right in this chair I'm in and held your hand."

"No, Jenna no. I..you must be mistaken or..God, are you..are you making this up!"

Liz accused, her voice stuttering a bit, but more from fear then anger. Even though fear did set in when she saw hurt flash in Jenna's eyes as she shifted away.

"I can't believe you just asked me that! Here I am, trying to get through to you and stop you from feeling miserable, and this is the thanks I get!"  
"I..no, Jenna wait, I...that, that came out wrong I..I didn't..."

"Look, I talked to Jack myself. He was scared to even come in and see you 'cause he felt responsible for your accident. But he did come, and sit with you, and hold your hand and refuse to move until he was forced to. If you don't believe me, why don't ya call up that assistant of his, Jonathan. He knows every move that man makes and apparently, you'll trust him more then your best friend."

"Jenna, please. I'm sorry, p..please don't go."  
Liz said fearfully as she held Jenna back when she tried to stand up, and the blond softened a bit, sitting back down warily but with unmistakable hurt in her eyes.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this Liz. I can't believe you, even thought I would."

"I...I know you wouldn't. I just..the truth you're trying to tell me just, sounds too bizarre to be close to real! Jenna I know Jack. He..he's not a hand holder or sensitive soul straight out of a soap opera. And I never expected or wanted him to be!"

"Well what were you expecting?"

"I was expecting if he showed he'd be, typical Jack! Slick tongued sly of wit, backhanded complimenter Jack. That, the most emotion I'd get would be he was, glad to see me and then tell me to go easy on the hospital food."

Liz said with no sarcastic undertones, just with a shy smile on her face.

"And, that'd be all I'd need to, feel good about everything. To know that things were back to normal."  
She said as her smile faded to a worried expression.

"But now, you..you're telling me he, went and, held my hand, didn't leave my side. I..I don't know, what to make of that."

"I do."

Jenna said with a sly grin as Liz rolled her eyes.

"Jenna don't.."  
"Why not! Liz c'mon even you can't be this dense romantically! The signs have been right in front of you for as long as I can remember, it's about time you saw them!"

"Look, Jack and I..it..it's not like that, with us."  
"I know I know, your friends, your colleagues, he's out of your league, blah blah blah who cares! Things can change Liz! If you wanna see it happen!"

Jenna said as Liz looked on shyly.

"You... you really think he's willing to see it happen? You're positive that's really where his head was at?"

"Liz-"  
"'Cause if he's not, Jenna putting myself out there like that, would just mean, total, _total _disaster. I'd be completely humiliated!"

"More then when we threw food at you after you insulted us on loudspeaker and camera?"

"Well..."  
"More then the time I made everyone watch you as Bijou?"  
"Alright I get it, I'm no stranger to being mortified but...with this it's.."  
"Different?"

"Completely. I..It's Jack."

Liz sighed, her cheeks turning pink as Jenna beamed.

"And it's right! You, him together, it's _right_!"

"R..Right." Liz echoed softly as a smile fought it's way back onto her face.

"God, I'm just glad whatever they've been pumping in your veins forced you to admit it!"

"Yes, To YOU. And you ALONE. Jenna I swear, you let any of this conversation leave this room.."

"And I'll get a chin. I know! In the meantime can't we just enjoy this moment, this perfect long awaited moment when you finally broke down and confirmed what everyone who's ever set foot in 30 Rock has known since Day One."

Jenna asked as Liz chuckled before leaning back against the pillows, totally stunned with herself.

"I..I, can't believe I just-"  
"It doesn't matter, just that you _did_! And now comes the fun part."

"Oh and what's that I'm afraid."  
"Figuring out what you're wearing Friday night to the afterparty when ya knock Jack's socks off!"

"Oh c'mon Jenna do we have to decide that right-"  
"Now, when we have all the Cerie approved outfits at our disposal? Of course!"

Jenna squealed, before she went rummaging through the bag and pulled out various clingy tops, short skirts, something resembling a fur poncho.

While Liz reached for a pillow to cover her rolling eyes, muffle her inevitable groan, but also hide her grin that was rivaling a kid's on Christmas morning.

***

On his brisk walk back to his car, his eyes stormy and stony, all Jack wanted was to retreat to the comforting solitude of his loft, put on some Michael Buble and drown his sorrows in a few double shots of scotch.

Unfortunately there was a crimp in his plans when not a second after he tried to put the car in drive, he was interrupted by a buzzing from his breast pocket.

"Jack Donaghy speaking."

"Hello, Jack?"  
"May I ask who's calling?"  
"Clearly you don't recognize my voice."  
"Listen, whoever you are I'm not in the mood for games, so unless you-"  
"You're not in the mood for games? Oh dear Jack this is much worse than I feared.."  
The voice slyly purred on the other line, in a well affected accent.

"I don't need to listen to this right now."  
"No...but I know what you do need."

"I.."  
"You need some comfort..you're clearly depressed. And..last I checked being, the man of habit you are you, go to a certain place when you're depressed."  
"Well.."  
"And it's not the Stock Exchange or that, peasant food vendor, Sbarro I believe? Those are reserved for some other of your fascinating emotions."  
"Who are you and what do you want from me?"  
Jack asked, his tone aggravated but not entirely masking his fear.

"I don't want anything from you Jack, just to assist you."  
"How?"  
"I understand you've been, on the receiving end of some pretty ugly press lately."  
"What are you.."  
"Ah maybe I spoke to soon. But if it hasn't hit the papers yet...with a man of your reputation and popularity, it's only a matter of time before..."  
"Before what?"  
"Before a certain incident at St. Luke's Hospital reaches page six. I can see it now, your name and face splashed upon the newsprint, discussing your brawl with an up and coming comic on TGS."

"For the record it was NOT a brawl. And, how in the world did you even hear about-"  
"Does that really matter Jack? I've already said I'm willing to assist you, who matters how I know the details if I'm capable of helping to make them go away?"

"But-"

"I've gotten far more influential since we spoke last Jack. I can make all this ugliness disappear in the blink of an eye. Today will just be a distant memory."

"And how would you go about-"

"Are you in or not?"

The voice tempted catching Jack's ear as he ran his hand through his hair, while that familiar, breathy yet seductive purr on the other end made his knees weak before he managed a response.  
"When should we meet?"


End file.
